L'antre aux mille senteurs
by Mikishine
Summary: Il n'est plus néanmoins le parfum des souvenirs, lui, est toujours présent. En quelque sorte la suite de L'arbre aux mille saveurs mais il peut être lu séparément.


**Mon p'tit blabla : **Et voilà comme promis la suite de "L'arbre aux mille saveurs". J'espère que ce petit one shot séduira certains d'entre vous. Les reviews sont toujours les bienvenues alors n'hésitez surtout pas. Bonne lecture à tous.

**Une dernière chose** : Je n'ai pas eu recourt à une bêta pour ce chapitre aussi veuillez m'excuser pour les fautes qui ont pu échapper à ma vigilance. N'hésitez pas à me signaler celles que vous pourriez remarquer, merci.

**Résumé :** Il n'est plus néanmoins le parfum des souvenirs, lui, est toujours présent. (En quelque sorte la suite de "L'arbre aux mille saveurs" mais il peut être lu séparément).

* * *

°°°

* * *

**Chapitre unique**** : L'antre aux mille senteurs**

J'ai la douloureuse impression d'avoir effectué un bond de trente-six ans dans le passé. Mais aujourd'hui c'est moi l'adulte qui fait face à la mort d'un être cher tandis que j'étreins la main d'un enfant… mon enfant… ma fille… Sérenna.

Fort heureusement elle n'a pas à affronter l'épreuve que j'ai dû surmonter à son âge, sa mère se tient juste derrière elle. Néanmoins je sais qu'elle souffre tout comme moi… elle adorait son grand-père.

A la surprise de tous il fût un excellent père, pas le plus tendre, c'est certain, mais il m'aimait et m'a élevé en s'assurant que j'en ai conscience. Je me souviens de sa réticence à me lire des histoires… et de l'application qu'il y mettait. Jamais il n'a abrégé un conte ou fait ressentir son agacement. Dès lors qu'il avait le livre entre les mains il y plaçait l'intonation, les mouvements, les explications… et le baiser sur mon front alors qu'il pensait que je m'étais endormi.

Je me rappelle son sourire tandis que j'étais accueilli chez les Gryffondors, de sa fierté lorsque j'ai été reçu haut la main à mes examens… de sa panique quand j'éprouvais mes premiers émois amoureux, de sa joie et de son désarroi lorsque je pris mon envol.

Comment oublier ses encouragements alors que je perdais confiance ? Plus que tout je me souviens de nos ballades dans le verger de ma mère, des photos qu'il me montrait, des récits qu'il me faisait de leurs jours heureux. Il ne s'est jamais remarié et je ne l'ai jamais vu en compagnie d'une autre femme.

Tous les ans à l'anniversaire de ma mère, celui de leur mariage et celui de sa mort il s'enfermait dans son laboratoire, n'en sortant que pour se recueillir sur sa tombe et pleurer sous son arbre… Il aurait été mortifié et furieux de savoir que je l'avais suivi et avais découvert, ce faisant, son secret : mon père versait des larmes à l'abri des regards indiscrets.

C'est bien là les seuls jours où il m'était possible de le suivre sans qu'il ne s'en aperçoive. Bien sûr malgré son chagrin il me réservait toujours un moment pour que je ne me sente pas trop seul lors du plus funeste des anniversaires… toutefois, avec les années, j'ai appris à le laisser à sa solitude.

Je me remémore également de ses yeux pétillants de bonheur alors qu'il prenait pour la première fois entre ses bras sa petite fille. Il fût un vrai grand-père pour elle c'est pourquoi je sais combien il va lui manquer. Sérenna était le rayon de soleil de mon père. Il lui laissait beaucoup plus de liberté qu'à moi-même à son âge, notamment la possibilité de rester, parfois, avec lui dans son laboratoire.

L'odeur de mon père était le reflet de son travail, son art, j'ai toujours aimé les potions pour cela. Je retrouve au milieu des ingrédients et des effluves émanant des chaudrons le parfum singulier qui était le sien.

C'est pour cette raison qu'à présent la cérémonie achevée je sais très précisément où emmener ma fille. En ce lieu elle retrouvera la présence de son grand-père, entendra sa voix lui conter qui était cette grand-mère qu'elle n'a jamais connu, se remémorera sa patience tandis qu'il lui enseignait la lecture et l'écriture dès ses trois ans, âge auquel elle montra son intérêt grandissant pour les livres et sa volonté de pouvoir explorer seule l'univers créé par les mots.

Oui, j'espère parvenir à lui rendre un peu de sérénité comme mon père avait su le faire pour moi. Tandis que je l'enjoints à pénétrer après moi dans l'immense pièce elle lève ses grands yeux larmoyants vers moi. Mon cœur se serre alors davantage face à sa détresse et je comprends d'autant mieux les sentiments de mon père face à mon visage d'enfant le jour de l'enterrement.

Ma voix éraillée s'élève à son attention : "Sérenna, ma petite princesse, respire à plein poumon, ferme tes yeux et laisse toi bercer… Ne vois-tu pas ton grand-père derrière son chaudron ? Regarde il te sourit et t'explique qu'il ne faut jamais, au grand jamais, mélanger de la peau de salamandre à de la poudre de dents de dragons… Il restera toujours avec toi mon ange, il continuera à veiller sur toi comme ma mère le fait pour moi. D'ailleurs pense à sa joie de la retrouver et ne sois plus aussi triste. Il est ici… Ils sont ici tous les deux."

Comme elle l'expérimente j'espère, l'apaisement monte en moi tandis que je serre fortement la main de ma fille dans l'antre aux mille senteurs de mon père.

* * *

°°°

* * *


End file.
